


dinner

by fishysama



Series: goretober 2019!!! [20]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Bad Cooking, Blood and Injury, Domestic, Fluff, Goretober, Goretober 2019, Injury Recovery, M/M, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: goretober day 19: your love + “is that blood?” “…no?" for romanticaakihiko tries to make dinner.





	dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lord_Amias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Amias/gifts).

Beef stir fry is one of Misaki’s favorite meals; Akihiko was aware of that. He would make it at least once a week, filling the kitchen with scents of coriander, soy sauce, and the appetizing sound of sizzling.

Unusually, though, two weeks have gone by without any of that. The pair has been getting takeout a lot more often. Approaching the end of the semester and Akihiko’s latest deadline, cooking wasn’t their primary concern.

So, Akihiko wanted to cheer him up and take a load off his back by making a meal that he’d been craving for quite a while. Maybe then he would return to his normal, happy self.

However, the scents, sounds, and tastes weren’t lining up with his memory of Misaki’s famed beef stir fry. Soon enough, a black cloud of smoke began coming from the pan. And not much later, a shout from Misaki’s room.

_ What the hell… I was following the recipe! _

The sound of quick heavy footsteps pattering down the stairs. “Agh!!!! What do you think you’re doing, Usagi-san!?!?!”

Akihiko lifts his head from his recipe examination, giving a small smile. “Misaki, how does this work?”

Misaki rushes over to the stove, shutting off the burner. “Jeez, you’re doing it all wrong! How many times do I have to tell you not to—” he fixates on something, pauses, “...cook.”

“Usagi-san, is that blood?”

Akihiko tilts his head.  _ What? _ He follows Misaki’s line of sight to the cutting board. A red puddle rests on top, trailing off to the pan, floor, and sink. He looks down at his hands, red as ever.

“...No?”

* * *

The smell of burning has dissipated.

Misaki sits cross-legged in front of Akihiko, an irritated yet very, very cute expression adorning his face. He swiftly wraps Akihiko’s palm, hiding away the huge gash beneath it. Tongue in cheek: “But, seriously how did you not notice _ that?” _

Akihiko shrugs, “I must’ve been too busy with cooking.”

“You call that  _ cooking?” _ comes from under Misaki’s breath. “Idiot,” comes from above it.

Akihiko looks away, pensively, “...Sorry.”

Misaki looks up, his lips unpursed. The roll of bandages has run out.  _ Mean. _ “You… You just ask me if you want something to eat, you know.” The gauze is pinned in place, but Misaki still lets the hand rest limply on his own.

“You’ve been stressed out lately, though, haven’t you? With school and all.”

“Well, yeah but…” he dips his head, “I like cooking for you so…”

_ Ah. _ Akihiko smirks, “Kiss it, then.”

Just like that, he turns into an incredibly ripe tomato. “Wh-What?”

“Kiss it,” he gestures with his injured hand, “and I won’t cook again.”

Even redder. He turns away.

_ “Ever _ again. I promise.”

Misaki looks up at him: pleading puppy eyes. He dips down quickly, tenderly. Akihiko can’t even feel it through the huge mass of bandages. “Th-There! Are you happy now!? Pervert!”

“I’ll be happier if we push dinner back a bit further, my love.”

“What— H-Hey!!! What are you touching!?!?! Get off of me!!!!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
